The Doctor
by laurah2215
Summary: Picard is forced to assume a medical role during an emergency.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor

Synopsis: Picard is forced to assume a medical role during an emergency.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS, its parents and affiliates. Just taking the characters out for a jaunt around the galaxy, I warrant they will be returned in the same condition I borrowed them.

Part 1

It had been a routine, unremarkable shuttle ride to rendezvous back to the _Enterprise_. Picard and Crusher had spent two days on starbase attending services for a fallen comrade, a close friend of Jack Crusher's on the _Stargazer_. Picard had been the man's commanding officer when he commanded the _Stargazer_, so he and Beverly had wanted to pay their respects to the man who had had a lengthy career in Starfleet. Picard had borrowed a shuttle to take them to and from the base, and they had been close to their rendezvous point with the _Enterprise_ when they had unexpectedly and without warning encountered a quantum filament. The shuttle's power deteriorated rapidly and Picard lost control of helm and navigation. Quickly, the shuttle fell into the orbit of an uninhabited, large moon and ceremoniously crashed onto the surface in a spectacular blast.

Blinking through heavy-lidded eyes, Beverly struggles to clear her blurry vision through a haze of smoke, mist and heat. Through double-vision, she can make out the concerned hazel eyes of her pilot hovering above her.

Putting a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from moving, Picard appraises his friend curled on the floor of the shuttle on her left side, entirely immobile. "Don't move. It's alright."

Picard had immediately defused the fire and ensured their physical safety, but as soon as he had noticed Beverly flung across the floor at the front of the shuttle, lying motionless and bleeding, he had been overtly worried for her well-being.

"Wha…?"Beverly tries to lean forward, but every ounce of her upper body and arm aches. The pain stabs through her like a knife, and it's as if she's made of bricks, the heaviness radiates through her.

"Stay still, Beverly," instructs Picard, examining the blood from the large laceration on the side of her head. "You're hurt. Let me get a look."

Closing her eyes as Picard feels her neck, Beverly groans. "No. What happened? What…Where are…What?"

As his finger lightly press her collarbone, Beverly gasps, causing Picard to grimace. "I'm sorry, Beverly. I don't know where we are. There's no power, other than life support. I've managed to put out the fire, but I saw you unconscious here."

"The shuttle…"stutters Beverly, reopening her eyes. "Are you.."

"I'm fine," Picard assures her dismissively, cautiously touching her blood-soaked left arm.

Closing her eyes, Beverly's head lolls over her shoulder as she fights the nauseating waves of pain coursing through her arm. "Don't. It's fractured."

Grimacing, Picard sits back on his heels. "I reckon your clavicle, too. Don't move. I'lll get your kit."

Swallowing hard, Beverly focusing on taking short breaths until Picard returns a moment later with a tricorder and med-kit.

Picard runs the diagnostic wand over her upper body, sighing profoundly. "I don't think this is good."

"What?" Beverly ask weakly, hardly able to form a sentence.

"You've got a radioulnar fracture and you've fractured your ribs, sternum and clavicle. I'm afraid you've got a bit of a concussion. You took quite the fall." Shocked and almost traumatized, Jean-Luc is devastated that the crash has resulted in such a traumatic injury to his friend. "Beverly, I am truly sorry. I…I don't know what to…"

Using every ounce of strength she has left in her, Beverly tries to sit upright, anxious to observe the scene around her and process the whole event, take inventory of her own damage and that of the vessel.

"Take it easy," urges Jean-Luc, grasping her right arm.

Overcome with nausea and vertigo, Beverly's head spins and she cannot contain the contents in her stomach. She throws her hand over her mouth, but she is unable to restrain the liquid from dribbling onto Jean-Luc.

Alarmed, Jean-Luc clutches her shoulder. "Whoa, slow down. It's okay. You're going too fast Beverly."

Tears pooling in her eyes, Beverly averts her eyes in humiliation, sniffling.

At a loss, Picard hardly knows where to begin. "Okay, take a breath. Just, calm down." He takes her good hand and eases her back down to the ground to a lying position on her back.

Closing her eyes, Beverly tries to maintain consciousness.

"You're losing a lot of blood," Picard informs her, opening the med-kit. "I've got to fix this arm and close the wound on your head. Tell me what I have to do."

"My arm…it's…a compound fracture?"Beverly opens her eyes, trying to stay alert.

"Yes," Picard confirms, pulling instruments out of the kit.

"You have to set and knit the arm. We can't do surgery here. I can try to…walk you through it. You'll have to close it or I'll just lose blood," explains Beverly wearily, watching as Picard produces a hypospray.

"For the pain?" suggests Picard, holding up the hypospray.

Attempting to shake her head, Beverly's head is foggy. "No. I'm having a hard time…staying with you. Just…get this over with."

Jean-Luc watches the physical pain pass through her heavy eyes and he's momentarily struck by how brave she is, how she is downplaying her injuries for him. His heart aches to see her so battered. "Beverly, I am so sorry."

Rotating her head to look at her left arm with a tiny bone fragment piercing her skin and bloody dribbling down her arm, Beverly grimaces. "Well, Picard, looks like you're the doctor."

Inhaling sharply, Picard nod stiffly. "I'm the doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Note: I'm taking creative licence with the injuries and 24th century technology given the crash scenario. Please forgive!

Eyes fluttering open, Beverly is frozen and her heart is beating profoundly against her chest.

Wrapping a blanket over her legs, Jean-Luc appraises her slowly regaining consciousness, his eyes laser-focused and full of concern. "Take it easy. You're in shock."

Attempting to sit upright, Beverly is dizzy and trembling.

"Lie still,"commands Picard, easing her back onto the floor of the shuttle by her right arm. "I believe the bleeding is under control. I think I've managed to secure your forearm, but you fainted when I was trying to set that arm. You went into shock for a while. I didn't know what to do. I found the tricordrazine in your kit and that brought you back."

Eyes dilating, Beverly gazes up at Jean-Luc in astonishment. "Oh, Jean-Luc…"

Moving to reach for the dermal regenerator, Picard inhales deeply. "I think I can seal that laceration."

Swallowing hard, Beverly rotates her neck to afford a short look at her left forearm, imperfectly but snuggly swaddled in a surgical bandage. Given their limited equipment and resources and his limited experience, she is thoroughly surprised he has managed to reduce her arm so well. Undoubtedly she will have to fix it, and maybe she will require surgery if they can ever get out of this mess, but all she knows is that it is reduced. "Jean-Luc, I'm sorry. I…I shouldn't have passed out. I'm sorry…"

"That's ridiculous," scoffs Picard dismissively, kneeling next to her head. He gently tilts her chin toward him to afford himself a better angle to work the dermal regenerator on the wound. "I crashed the damn shuttle, you get flung half way across the shuttle and most of your upper body is broken, and you're apologizing to me?"

Smiling weakly, Beverly eyes him as he runs the regretter over the deep cut. "Well, thank you."

Shifting back, Picard breathes a small sigh of relief. "I think that should do it. How do you feel?"

Forcing a smile, Beverly tries to rationalize her condition as best she can given her massive headache and fogginess. She deduces the worst is over and the captain should take stock of their situation. "I'm okay. Figure out what's going on here."

Looking over his shoulder, Picard frowns. He had almost forgotten that Beverly was a casualty of the crash, and he had yet to deal with the ramifications of his accident. His only care had been Beverly. "I don't care. You're hurt."

"I'm okay, Jean-Luc," whispers Beverly hoarsely, trying to lift her right hand to reach for him. "Go."

Jumping to his feet, Picard goes in search of another blanket, anything to keep her comfortable and warm for a little while as he attempts to process the aftermath of their collision. As he rummages through a storage compartment, he notices that the internal damage is not significant, and despite minor fire and smoke damage, most of the inside of the shuttle appears relatively unscathed. The equipment and supplies are, for the most part, intact (although some were upended or burnt). There is no substantial structural damage internally. Now, if only he could get the power back online. He finally locates a few blankets and cloths and brings them over to Beverly lying with her eyes closed on the floor at the front of the shuttle.

"Here. Let's move you out of this mess and get comfortable, hm?" Picard lays a blanket out beside Beverly and then slowly, carefully transfers her onto it. He dabs her head with one of the cloths before using another to wipe her face. Then he swaddles the blanket around her legs and tucks another loosely over her upper body. "How's that?"

"Better, thank you," replies Beverly graciously, shivering under the blankets.

"Alright, just hold tight. Let me analyze our predicament here and get this under control." Rising to his feet, Picard surveys the downed shuttle.

Watching him walk over to the navigation console, purposeful and determined, Beverly is aching. She had wanted to reach out to him, to thank him for taking such skilful care of her given their dire scenario, and for showing such tenderness and concern. With the pain reverberating through her and her her body like lead, Beverly is exhausted, overwhelmed and utterly spent. She cannot even begin to vocalize any sentiment as Picard attempts to catalogue their problems.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Note: Again, creative license here. Please don't hate!

Beverly awakens to Picard scanning her with the the diagnostic wand of her medical tricorder. Inhaling slowly, Beverly attempts to right herself.

Picard puts out a hand to stop her, half-smiling. "Lay still. We're not going anywhere. How are you feeling?"

Grimacing, Beverly ignores his advice and tries to lift up on her elbow. "Um…alright. Little foggy. What happened?"

"We're grounded," confesses Picard ruefully, kneeling next to her left arm and appraising it comprehensively. "I've lost the warp nacelles. I haven't been able to get main power back online. I may be able to repair the deflector and reroute auxiliary power." Picard had thoroughly appraised the damage to his Type 6 shuttlecraft. While he only has life support and has yet to restore power, he is contemplating a means to use the deflector dish to power the impulse engine. That is, if he can somehow fix the deflector, which is posing extremely challenging.

"We're stranded here?" Beverly confirms incredulously.

Sighing audibly, Picard nods, staring directly into her confused eyes. "Beverly, I am so sorry. I will get us home. I promise you."

Pursing her lips, Beverly contemplates their situation. "Where are we?"

"If I had sensors I'd be able to properly answer. My best estimate given our location prior to encountering the quantum filament is that we landed on one of the planetoids or moons in the Savoll system." Picard completes his basic examination of Beverly. Thankfully she has improved. Her vital signs are stabilizing and the bleeding has stopped.

"Are we safe here?" asks Beverly slowly.

"The atmosphere and conditions can't support us," responds Picard.. "Hardly any oxygen. The surface temperature here is minus sixty degrees."

"What do we do?" asks Beverly quietly, suddenly feeling helpless.

"You lie here and rest," Picard almost laughs. "You need to recover. I need to get you to sickbay."

"Just worry about the shuttle," waves Beverly dismissively.

Shifting closer, Jean-Luc reaches for Beverly's right hand, gazing down into her eyes. "My only concern is for you."

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Beverly's eyes well with hot tears. She's so overwhelmed with pain, exhaustion. trepidation, uncertainty. "Jean-Luc…"

Smoothing her hair from her face, Jean-Luc smiles warmly. "I promise you, Beverly, we'll be just fine."

Biting down on her bottom lip, Beverly blubbers. "What if…what if I never see Wesley again? What if someone…Will…I don't know…has to tell him his mother's missing…dead? Jean-Luc, I can't leave my son an orphan."

Squeezing her hand, Jean-Luc grazes her cheek, absorbing the trail left behind by her tears. "I won't be responsible for leaving that boy an orphan. I won't rob Wesley of his mother, too, Beverly."

Lips trembling, Beverly sobs. "I just want to go home and see my son."

Wiping the wake of tears on her chin, Jean-Luc nods resolutely. "I guarantee you will, Beverly. Just relax. Tell me what I can get you, then I'm going to set to work."

Utterly spent, Beverly exhales deeply. "It's okay. I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't be..crying. You've been…amazing. Thank you for taking such good care of me."

Trailing his thumb along her jawline, Jean-Luc smiles softly, meeting her watery eyes. "What kind of captain would I be if I didn't look after my crew?"

Mustering a weak smile, Beverly doesn't know how to respond. She is embarrassed about her emotional outburst, aching, lethargic and torn in a million directions. "Thank you."

"Take it easy," suggest Picard, rising to his feet.

PAGE BREAK

"No luck?" Beverly inquires as Picard lowers himself onto the ground beside her.

Sighing profoundly, Picard shakes his head. "I don't know how I'm going to fix the deflector." Looking at Beverly half-lying, half propped up against the side of the chair, Picard studies her condition. She is white, slightly shaky and apparently disoriented, "What's wrong?"

Looking at him wearily, Beverly shivers under her mountain of blankets. "Just a little cold."

The cabin temperature had dropped substantially, but Picard immediately deduces that she has a fever. "You have a temperature. You've probably acquired an infection."

Frowning, Beverly leans her head back against the navigation chair. "You'll make quite the doctor, Picard."

"Excellent," deadpans Picard. "Because evidently I'm a lousy pilot."

Full of empathy, Beverly watches him rifle through the med-kit resting on the other chair. "This wasn't your fault, Jean-Luc. It was an accident."

"Irregardless. I wish I could go back in time and prevent it," remarks Jean-Luc ruefully. He scans her quickly with the tricorder, trying to decipher the readout.

"Don't blame yourself. Let's just focus on moving forward,' suggests Beverly optimistically.

Frowning, Picard grows serious. "Well, you may want to refrain from having the Academy issue that Medical Doctorate. I may not be a skilled surgeon. You've got an infection."

"There's antibiotics in the kit," Beverly informs him. "It's okay, Jean-Luc. You're a quick learner. I'm really impressed."

Jean-Luc laces his fingers through hers. "You're my first patient. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Smiling broadly for the first time since their shuttle had collided onto the moon, Beverly tries not to think of her condition or their predicament. They're in this together, and she knows they can weather any storm together.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"You're awake?" Observes Picard, striding across the cabin to where Beverly had been intermittently dozing in the chair at the navigational console, wrapped in a pile of blankets.

Straightening, Beverly smiles groggily. "Sorry, Captain. Sleeping on duty."

"There will be a court marshal as soon as we can make it to the next star base," jests Picard, lowering himself into the chair beside her at the operations console.

"Any progress?" Beverly inquires as Picard hands her a foil-wrapped bar.

"Marginally," admits Picard, disappointment on his face. "I'm still working on the deflector."

"You haven't rested. How long have we been down here?" Beverly has been in and out of consciousness and half-sleeping so many times, she has lost all concept of time.

Shrugging, Jean-Luc lifts a bottle of water to his lips and takes a short sip. "I wish I knew. I can assume thirty-six to forty-eight hours. I haven't a chronometer."

"You haven't rested in two days?" cries Beverly incredulously. "Jean-Luc, you must 'll be a mess if you don't take a break."

Waving her off, Jean-Luc hands her the bottle of water. "I've had other priorities. You need to eat."

Frowning, Beverly glances down at the protein bar now in her lap as she accepts the proffered drink. "I'm not hungry."

"I don't care," retorts Jean-Luc in mock defiance. "Doctor's orders."

Smirking, Beverly nods. "We'll make a physician out of you yet, Picard."

Smiling in satisfaction, Picard unwraps a protein bar for himself and takes a small bite. Unless he can get the power restored, they had better become used to rations.

"After you eat, you must get some sleep. That's doctor's orders," Beverly says earnestly, searching his eyes.

Jean-Luc leans over to unwrap her bar as her left arm is set in a surgical bandage and she would have a difficult time opening it. "I will. Please eat."

With a small sigh, Beverly takes a drink of the water and hands it back to Picard before accepting the bar back from him.

Leaning back in his chair, Picard settles as she takes small bites of the protein bar. Once they have finished eating and drank the bottle of water, Picard rises to his feet.

"Alright, I suppose I can call it a day," sighs Picard wearily. "I'm not making any headway tonight."

Glad that he has decided to rest, Beverly struggles to climb out of the chair. Jean-Luc jumps over to guide to her to feet, supporting under her by her waist.

"Just take it easy," Jean-Luc reminds her, leading her to the back of the cabin and easing her on to the floor. They disentangle the blankets and attempt to make a makeshift bed out of some of the blankets she had been using, along with the one already on the floor he had laid down for her earlier. He draws back the top blanket and she slips between them.

"I'm sorry," frowns Picard, tucking the sheet over her. "Not exactly luxury."

"We'll make do just fine," Beverly assures him as he stretches to his full stature.

"Where are you going?" inquires Beverly in alarm.

"I thought I'd sit at at the con, close my eyes for a while," shrugs Picard.

Mouth falling agape, Beverly can scarcely hide her surprise and disappointment. "Oh, I…I thought you'd sleep here."

Running his thumb over his chin, Jean-Luc stare at Beverly's open, wide-eyed invitation. "You want me to sleep with you?"

"Yes", admits Beverly coyly. She recognizes that it is silly and ridiculous, but she desperately wants him close.

Jean-Luc sinks down to the floor and peels back the blankets, slipping inside next to Beverly.

Beverly shifts to make room for him under the blankets, sighing in relief and contentment.

Reaching for her right hand, Jean-Luc rotates to face her directly. "What's wrong?"

Leaning forward, Beverly presses her face to his neck, savouring the intimacy and palpitations from his heart beneath his warm skin. "I'm sorry. I'm just glad you're here."

Mindful of her injuries, Jean-Luc slides his hand up her arm. He drops a tender kiss to her temple, his mind reeling. "I'm just glad you seem to be getting better."

"Thank you, Jean-Luc," whispers against his neck. "We're gonna make it home. I believe in you."

Swallowing hard, he soothingly caresses her arm, his temple throbbing. He wonders what he has done to land them here. He realizes it is imperative to turn this around, and fast. He must return them home, and get Beverly medical attention. She needs him. And, if they were not crashed on an uninhabitable planet or moon, and her badly injured, perhaps she would even want him. Want him in the way he fervently wants her. Has wanted her for probably twenty years, But now, given their quandary, he may never have a chance to show her how he feels. Oh, hell, it's not as if the situation can get any worse. He should tell her how he has loved her decades, been in love with her for the better part of those years. They're only mortal, and their lives could be taken from in the blink of an eye. "Beverly…Beverly, I value our friendship more than anything, but I want you to know that I love…"

Glancing down at her head tucked into his neck, Jean-Luc cannot help but smile at her peacefully slumbering form. He tilts his head down to kiss her crown and smoothes her hair from her face. "I reckon I should have spoke sooner."

* * 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Padding over to the ops console where Picard is re-wiring the connections, Beverly lowers herself to the ground next to where he is working, observing his work. "Could you use an extra hand?"

Huffing, Picard halts his action, rotating to look at Beverly. "You need to concentrate on recuperating."

"I still have one good arm," states Beverly pointedly as Picard resumes his work. Today she had improved exponentially, her pain drastically reduced and her fever eliminated. While still not recovered completely, she can now think more clearly and feels generally more like her normal self.

"Let's keep it that way," orders Picard, focused on the wire in his hands.

Rolling her eyes, Beverly inches closer. The captain had been intent all day on repairing the deflector and putting his theory for re-routing power into action, his focus never wavering from the task at hand. "Jean-Luc, take a break. You've been at it for hours. Let's sit down and have some rations."

Sighing wearily, Jean-Luc sits upright. "Beverly, it's imperative that I get the engine online. Our time is limited. Right now the _Enterprise_ is likely conducting a search and rescue operation, but that mission is finite. If we are where I think we are, it would be next to impossible for the _Enterprise_ to locate us in any reasonable amount of time. It's critical I get us some power. We need to get back up there, if not at least in orbit for a while."

Reaching for his arm, Beverly nods solemnly. "I know. But you've got to rest. Come sit up here. I'll get you some water."

Picard watches as Beverly crosses the cabin to retrieve their rations. In resignation, he climbs into the chair at the operations console, briefly swiping at his heavy eyes.

Beverly hands him a bottle of water before taking the seat at the navigational console. Quietly, she studies him as he sips his water.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be short," confesses Picard, dropping his head.

"You're so…despondent today," remarks Beverly, bringing her bottle of water to her lips.

Averting his eyes, Picard is ashamed. "My experiment with the deflector isn't going as I had anticipated and I can't reroute power as I had been theorizing. I'm….I'm coming up at an impasse."

"I'm sure you'll find a solution," offers Beverly encouragingly.

Picard has faced far more challenging scenarios and devised more complicated solutions; however, he is demoralized. Now, he's frightened he may not be able to get himself and Beverly out of this quandary. "Right now…I just don't know."

Beverly crosses the small distance between the chairs and kneels down beside him. "Hey, I know you can. We'll get through this together." For days she had relied on his strength, intelligence, resourcefulness and encouragement to see her through her darkest hours. Now, it appears he is feeling vulnerable and needs her support.

Jean-Luc reaches for her waist and pulls her toward him, guiding her onto his lap. "I want to tell you something, I think it's important you know."

Gazing into his warm hazel eyes, Beverly swallows hard. "Anything."

Running his hand up her right, uninjured arm, Jean-Luc stares into her eyes unwaveringly. "I love you. I have for a long time. I was ashamed because you were Jack's wife, and it was terribly wrong of me to want you. I honestly don't know what' s going to happen now, but I want you to know that I do love you."

Lips trembling, Beverly is utterly shocked For a moment, she struggles to find the words to articulate her feelings. She is both delighted and frightened, and it overwhelms her. Leaning in, she touches his cheek and presses her lips to his. "I love you, too."

Jean-Luc moves his hands to cup her neck and cheek, kissing her deeply. Melting into his touch, Beverly closes her eyes. As Beverly's hand drops to toy with the zipper of his uniform, Jean-Luc reluctantly breaks off, slightly out of breath.

"What's wrong?" whispers Beverly breathlessly against his lips, trailing her hand down his chest.

"We're getting ahead of ourselves," admits Jean-Luc, peppering kisses along her cheek. "I'm forgetting you're still recovering."

"I'm okay," Beverly assures him, kissing him back.

Shaking his head, Jean-Luc straightens. "No. You need to heal. And I need to get that engine online." He had been wrong, wrong to become tripped up in his setback and vulnerable with Beverly. He has to repair the engine, restore the power and return them home so he can get to a life of loving Beverly as he had desired for two decades. No pity party. Now, more than ever, he has reason to accomplish the impossible.

"Jean-Luc…" starts Beverly, but Jean-Luc is shifting her up off his lap.

"I've got an idea…" mumbles Jean-Luc, jumping over to the console.

Shaking her head, Beverly is bemused.

PAGE BREAK

Slipping her uninjured arm around his back, Beverly bends down and kisses Jean-Luc's head. "Jean-Luc, it's time to call it a day. Your shift expired a long time ago."

"I think I'm on to something," responds Picard, whipping around on the floor beneath the console. "I'm almost there."

"Come to bed, Jean-Luc," implores Beverly, reaching for his hand and tugging gently.

Smiling up at her wearily, Jean-Luc nods. "Very well."

Beverly leads him over to the back of the cabin where they had created a makeshift bed on the floor with several blankets. She peels back the blankets and slips in between, Jean-Luc sliding in beside her.

"You think you'll be able to restore the impulse engine?" Beverly inquires, curling up close to Jean-Luc.

"I'm modifying the deflector to reroute the power through the deflector," confirms Picard. "I'm not entirely sure it will be successful, but there's a strong probability it will work."

"Rest your head for a few hours. You'll be able to concentrate better after you've slept," suggests Beverly, lacing her fingers through his.

Turning onto his side to face her, Jean-Luc brings their conjoined hands to his lips and kisses her hand. "I promised you I would get you home, and I intend to keep my promise."

Closing the gap between their lips, Beverly kisses him softly. "I know."

"And, when we're home, I intend to show you how I love you, how much I've loved you for eons." Kissing her deeply, Jean-Luc struggles to not become carried away in the sensations.

Moaning, Beverly grips his hand hard. "Show me…now."

Heart pounding against his chest, Jean-Luc groans against her neck. "No. We must slow down. You're healing. I'm sorry."

Chest rising and falling, Beverly moves her hand to stroke down his side. "I love you."

Feathering kisses along her recently knitted collarbone, Jean-Luc curses himself for their misfortune. "I love you, Beverly. We'll get you home, fixed up, and then we can move forward."

Sighing, Beverly lays her hand on his head, closing her eyes. She is angry that she is not physically up to par. Forcing herself to think optimistically, she is hopeful that Picard can get them flying again and they will get back to a Federation ship or post. It may all end up working out just fine, and the nightmare could transform into the fulfilment of her wildest dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"Anything?" Picard whips around to glance briefly at Beverly furiously scanning the console at the navigation post, her left hand laying limp in her lap and her right hand quickly working the console.

"Nothing. Nothing on long range sensors," replies Beverly hastily. "We are on the third moon on the fifth planet. At maximum impulse it would take us….twelve days to reach the rendezvous point with the _Enterprise_."

"That's too long, " deduces Picard easily. "The _Enterprise_ has long left the rendezvous point. Lay in a course for the nearest starbase. We should be able to reach it in two days at maximum impulse. That is, of course, if the deflector holds."

Glancing over at him, Beverly affords herself a smirk. "Now you're doubtful?"

Shaking his head, Picard cannot help but smile. "Carry out my order, Commander."

Returning her attention to the console, Beverly sets the course as Picard performs a last minute systems check at his console. Rotating to look at Beverly, he sighs audibly. "We're going home."

Smiling broadly, Beverly bobs her head. "Home."

"Make it so, Doctor," Picard tells her slowly, savouring the moment that he can finally believe he has achieved their goal and will be flying them home as he promised her he would from the first day.

Beverly ignites their reconfigured engine and they begin to ascend toward the atmosphere. With her stomach aflutter, Beverly grins. He had done it. Jean-Luc had actually accomplished his objective, made good on his promise. They're going home. She can wrap her arms around Wesley again, she can see her friends and crewmates. Maybe, just maybe, she can have a future with Jean-Luc. That is, if they can make it out of here.

PAGE BREAK

"How are you holding up?" Picard inquires, turning in his chair to glance at Beverly who is periodically consulting the navigational console in front of her. They had been travelling nearly twelve hours and Beverly is exhausted and sore.

"I'm fine," replies Beverly assuringly.

"Why don't you go get us some coffee and something to eat?" suggests Picard. "Then I think it's time you got some sleep."

Beverly rises out of her chair and, on her way through to the back, squeezes Jean-Luc's bicep affectionately. After a few minutes she returns, balancing a tray loaded with a mug of coffee for Picard and a mug of herbal tea for herself, along with a plate of sandwiches. She sets the tray down on the floor between the chairs and hands Jean-Luc a napkin. Once the power had been restored they had been able to utilize the replicator, although they had been reluctant to expend too much power when their engine status is so precarious.

"Thank you, " Picard states graciously as Beverly hands him the mug of coffee.

Beverly resumes her seat with her mug of tea, her body aching with pain and exhaustion after the excruciatingly long day.

"Thank you for all your patience, Beverly. I appreciate that through this entire ordeal, you never lost faith in me…in us," admits Jean-Luc solemnly. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Grinning, Beverly perches on the end of the chair. "Well, I beg to differ. But, I'd like to think we make a good team. I'm just sorry I wasn't up to peak performance."

Leaning forward, Jean-Luc sets his mug on the tray and retrieves Beverly's out of her hand and sets it next to his on the tray. He folds her hand between his, gazing deeply into her eyes. "We'll get you to an infirmary, and you'll be good as new. Thank you for being so incredible throughout this disaster."

Beverly steps over the tray and lowers herself into Jean-Luc's lap, wrapping her right arm around his neck.

Slipping his arms around her waist, Jean-Luc kisses her deliberately, slowly. "I love you, Beverly. We're almost there."

Resting her forehead against his, Beverly closes her eyes. "Almost there."

PAGE BREAK

"I'm Commander Vernon Frank, this is Doctor Meena Fos, and engineer Wendy Sikes and nurse Chan." A tall, thin black man in a standard red command uniform extends his hand to Picard as they settle into the runabout.

"Jean-Luc Picard. This is my Chief Medical Officer Beverly Crusher. Thank you for the lift," Picard almost laughs.

"How'd you find us?" Beverly inquires as the Trill doctor guides her onto a chair in the runabout.

"We've been scanning the area with our long range sensors since your disappearance was reported. The _Enterprise_ was recalled from the point where they had anticipated meeting your shuttle, so the closest starbases were put on alert. When we picked up your signal on our sensors we came out to investigate," supplies Frank as the Asian male nurse scans Picard with the diagnostic wand of his tricorder.

"And, just in time, too," remarks Sikes with a light-hearted chuckle. "Captain, the way you rewired the deflector was ingenious."

"But, imperfect," admits Picard, waiving off the nurse and walking over to where the doctor is examining Beverly.

"Yes, sir. You couldn't keep on much longer," Sikes explains.

"Sikes, prepare to bring the shuttle in tow," instructs Frank, following Picard.

"She's fine, but I need to get her to the operating room in the infirmary to properly set that arm," reports Fos, inspecting Beverly's left arm.

"I'm fine," Beverly assured her with a roll of her eyes.

"We'll take you back to the starbase and contact the _Enterprise_. You can make arrangements to rendezvous with them," offers Frank.

"Yes, send a message immediately. I need to speak with Riker," Picard tells Frank, his eyes on Beverly.

"They need some rest and a hot meal, but they'll be fine," Doctor Fos concludes, smiling warmly at Beverly. "We can get you all sorted out at the base."

"Thank you," says Beverly graciously, standing out of her chair. She pads over to Picard, resisting the urge to grab his hand. "Is there any way I can speak to Wesley?"

Laying a hand on her shoulder, Jean-Luc nods. "We'll be back at the base shortly. I'll arrange a subspace communication."

Grinning, Beverly physically relaxes. They are finally going home.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: We've reached the end of this little fluff piece. I hope you had fun.

Part 7

At the sound of the chime at her door, Beverly closes her robe around her waist and pads across the cabin to the foyer in her slippers. "Come in."

After the door slides open, Picard walks through the main cabin door to find Beverly in a pink terrycloth robe and slippers. "I'm sorry. It's very late."

"That's alright," smiles Beverly assuringly. "Is everything okay?"

"I went down to sickbay to see you, but Doctor Martin advised me you had insisted on being released. You made an impassioned argument that you required a good night's rest in your own bed," relays Picard with an amused smirk.

Grinning, Beverly pads closer to him. "Right. I just wanted a hot shower."

In full understanding, Picard chuckles. "How do you feel now?"

"Like a whole new woman," laughs Beverly. She holds out her left arm and rolls up the sleeve of her robe for his inspection. "Good as new."

Tenderly running his thumb over her forearm and his fingers under her arm, Jean-Luc bridges the distance between them. "I'm glad they were able to rectify my substandard work."

Retracting her arm, Beverly slips both of her arms around his neck and drops a kiss to his lips. "Nothing you do is substandard. You took amazing care of me, and you got us back. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. I love you."

Dropping his hands to her waist, Jean-Luc's eyes dart across the cabin. "Where's Wesley?"

Looking at him in bemusement, Beverly strokes his neck. "It's eleven. He's sleeping."

"Excellent," beams Jean-Luc, pulling her hips flush against his.

"Jean-Luc!" Beverly giggles between kisses.

Gripping her waist, Jean-Luc groans against her lips. "Beverly, we've waited decades…"

Stroking his cheek, Beverly looks at him apologetically. "My son is right here."

"No problem. Come with me to my cabin," begs Jean-Lu simply.

Groaning, Beverly rests her forehead against his, considering their options. She desperately wants to go with him and fully explore the physical dimension of their new relationship; however, she has only recently been reunited with her son, and she does not want to to have to have to explain this new relationship with the captain to Wesley should he find her missing.

Walking backwards, Jean-Luc leads her toward the cabin door.

"Jean-Luc…"protests Beverly as he guides her through the cabin door.

Putting his forefinger to his lips, Jean-Luc urges her to keep silent as he continues to back out into the corridor.

"I'm in my robe and slippers!" hisses Beverly incredulously.

"There's hardly anyone around," Jean-Luc assures her, rotating around to walk forward to his own cabin.

"This is crazy!" insists Beverly, following Picard down the corridor.

"Possibly," concedes Jean-Luc, looking over his shoulder and smirking at her. "But, we've been ever so patient."

Glancing over her shoulder, Beverly cannot believe she is sneaking down the corridor of the ship in her pyjamas.

PAGE BREAK

"Well….?" Propping herself up on one elbow, Beverly leans over Jean-Luc and traces little circles along his bare chest, gazing down at him warmly.

"Hmmm?" Jean-Luc clears his throat, looking up at her softly, reaching up to play with her hair.

"Well, was it worth the wait?"asks Beverly in a giggle.

"Oh, most certainly," says Jean-Luc unequivocally, smirking as he pulls Beverly on top of him.

Giggling, Beverly closes her eyes as he peppers kisses along her neck. "Hmmm…and I thought you were falling asleep."

Gripping her backside, Jean-Luc works his way upward, trailing his tongue along her neck and jawline. "Oh, no, Just closing my eyes. Saving my resources. I intend to do that again. Slower. Longer. Deeper."

As his lips finally meet hers, he steals her breath, the fever in his eyes causing her heart to skip. Slipping his arms around her waist, Jean-Luc maneuvers her onto her back, reversing their positions as their lips and tongues fuse together.

Momentarily breaking off, Jean-Luc struggles to catch his breath. He rests his forehead against hers and feathers a sweet kiss to her lips. "I love you. I love you so much. It's difficult to even fathom that this is real right now."

Running her hand up his arm, Beverly kisses him softly. "I know. It is. I love you, too, Jean-Luc."

"We'll make this work, Beverly. I promise you," Jean-Lic whispers, kissing the tip of her nose.

Grinning, Beverly encircles her arms around his back drawing him closer. "I trust your word, Picard."

Brushing a lock of hair from her face, Jean-Luc gazes intently into her eyes. "You know, the crash was terrible. You suffered serious injuries, we were stranded on the moon for a lengthy duration, and it was a considerable effort and good fortunate to get us back to the _Enterprise_. For all intents and purposes, it should be classified as a disaster, and I should be upset. But, I can't help but in some small way feel grateful, because the ordeal opened up our eyes. It gave us an opportunity to explore this relationship."

Smiling warmly, Beverly pecks his lips, caressing his back.

"I realized how finite life is, how mortal we are. I needed to express to you how I felt," confesses Jean-Luc.

"I'm glad you did," admits Beverly cheerfully. Reflecting back on their time in the shuttle on the moon, Beverly is not angry, scared or resentful. The entire time Jean-Luc had been at her side, he had done everything he could as a captain, friend, and more.

"So, you're feeling okay now, after everything?" Jean-Luc confirms.

"I'm great," Beverly tells him reassuringly. "You'll have my report tomorrow. Including a recommendation that you receive some additional medical training."

"I beg your pardon?" chuckles Jean-Luc propping himself up on an elbow.

Withholding her own laughter, Beverly nods. " Your stellar medical attention after the crash led me to recommend that you should receive further medical training. You'd make a highly skilled physician, Jean-Luc."

Face falling, Jean-Luc fixes her with a look of displeasure. "Thank you, Doctor. If I ever want to change my career trajectory, I will keep that in mind. I have no intention of diverting from my career in command. "

"That's a shame," teases Beverly, running her hand down his backside. "I kind of enjoyed you as the doctor."

Grabbing her hips, Jean-Luc effectively swallows the smirk on her face with a hard kiss.


End file.
